A Change of Heart
by herimaginaryworld9128
Summary: Shelby Corcoran, a Tony award Broadway actress is living her dream on Broadway in the big city. Life changes for her when she finds out the unexpected news of a young couple tragically killed instantly. That's when she learns about her daughter who she gives up for adoption is going to be living with her after eight years. Will life for Shelby and Rachel be the same?
1. Chapter 1

**A Change of Heart:** Shelby Corcoran a Tony award Broadway winner actress is living her dream. Everything in her life is perfect until she hears the unexpected news about a young couple's tragic death from a horrible car crash. This leads to seeing her daughter for the first time in eight years after giving the little girl up for adoption. Will Shelby learn to raise a stubborn/mature Rachel and fall in love with her? Will Rachel accept the news about who Shelby is? Will they have a change of heart?

**Chapter 1:**

The curtains closed as Shelby Corcoran finished her first week of being Elphaba in Wicked. She's more than grateful to follow her dreams. It's where she wants to be.

She's finally living in the big city that never sleeps and is a Broadway star with three Tony awards and two nominations. She can say life is pretty much amazing. She loves what she's doing. She's doing everything for her fans and her family who supports her no matter what.

She comes back to her dressing room where she's met by her long time high school boyfriend Anthony Lawrence. She smiles after seeing the vase of roses along with chocolates.

"You did wonderful up there." Anthony says. He wraps his arms around Shelby. "Thank you. You didn't have to do all of this." Shelby says kissing Anthony.

"Stop. You deserve it." Anthony says stroking Shelby's shoulders. "It's Friday night. It's the weekend. And you don't have any shows. I was thinking maybe-"

Shelby smiles. "Stay home and be warm? I just want a lazy weekend." Shelby rests her head on Anthony's shoulders.

"I guess we could." Anthony responds. He didn't say anything else. He lets Shelby relax and smiles suspiciously. He had tons of exciting things happening for him and Shelby.

He would leave it as a surprise. "Why are you smiling?" Shelby asked looking up at her boyfriend.

"Cause you're beautiful and truly talented." Anthony says. Shelby smiles back and closes her eyes for a few seconds. It felt nice for her to just sit and do nothing. It isn't everyday where she can be like this with a busy schedule.

The two young couple are interrupted by James Litrell, Shelby's manager. Shelby can tell by the look of James's is that something is wrong. "James? Is everything okay?" Shelby asked. She quickly stands up with James by her side.

"Shelby please sits down." James says. Shelby slowly nods and sits back down.

James isn't sure how to do this. He hates breaking news to people but it has to be done. He takes a deep breath. "Shelby? You're an amazing person. Everyone out there loves you-" He was cut off. He can tell that Shelby is worrying, and panicking. What could go wrong? Did nobody like her? Did she not do a good job? Will she be fired? She thought her fans love her... She felt a few tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry James if I didn't do such a good job as Elphaba ..I understand-" James stares at Shelby. This is not what he came for. "Woah, Shel.." He calms her down. "That isn't what I came here for." He says. Shelby nods. Anthony continues to stroke her back with comfort.

"I came here because there's something serious I need to tell you." James began. "Do you remember what happened eight years ago?" He asked seriously.

Anthony glances at Shelby. He knows where this is going. "Eight years ago I was pregnant..a surrogate to a gay couple. Why are you even asking me?" Shelby asked still crying.

"Because the little girl you gave up for adoption is crying hysterically. Her fathers, LeRoy, and Hiram Berry were killed tragically and instantly in a car accident. She has no family members since no one supported them. She has a babysitter but she's only a minor. That's where you show up." James explains. "I know you signed a contract saying you aren't able to contact her until she's eighteen. But with a death happening, you are the only person who can take care of her. Do you think you can do this? Be an actress and take care of a young girl who's coping with the death of her father's?" James asked.

Shelby froze. Everything is coming down to her. She never imagined this would happen. "What's her name?" Shelby asked

"Rachel. Rachel Barbra Berry." James responds with a half smile. He tells Shelby about how Rachel is in the state of denial according to her babysitter. She doesn't want to go to the funeral. He also says that she'll be at her apartment first thing in the morning.

And that's when Shelby's life begins to change. Learning to become a mother to a little girl she gave up for adoption eight years ago. Will Shelby learn to love her? Will Rachel learn to love her?

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I hope you like it! Please let me know what you think and you will meet Rachel in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The whole house had to be perfect. Shelby turned the guest room into Rachel's room. It had curtains and a twin bed with pink sheets. She isn't sure what the girl's favorite color is but she knows she'll have to change it depending what Rachel likes.

Shelby made sure the all floors were spotless. Her little girl would be coming any minute. It was just her and her dog, a golden retriever named Molly.

"Deep breaths Shelby Corcoran." Shelby says to herself as she takes a deep breath. She recently got a call from Rachel's babysitter Nancy Wilson and the social workers that they just arrived at the front door. Shelby also made homemade meatloaf with mashed potatoes for them since she knew they flew from Lima, Ohio.

The doorbell rang. She opens the door being face to face with a little girl and dark big sunglasses. She was holding her purple suitcase along with a stuffed teddy bear she named Abby.

Nancy the babysitter stroked the little girl's back. The social worker also comforts Rachel. "Rachel? Remember what I told you last night? How you were adopted? This is your mommy." Lauren Wein says. "Hi Shelby." She introduces herself. "I'm Lauren Wein. I've been a social worker for years now. " She says as she shakes hands with Shelby. "This is Rachel and Nancy." Shelby nods. She wants to smile but she knows how heartbroken Rachel is.

She has not even taking off her sunglasses. "Rachel? Can you say hi?" Lauren asked. Shelby, Lauren, and Nancy notices Rachel suddenly starts sneezing none stop. Nancy remembers Rachel's allergies.

And that's when Rachel is met by Molly who greets her. "Are you allergic to dogs?" Shelby asked feeling as it was a dumb question.

"Dogs and cats." Rachel sneezes. "Get him away from me." She tries escaping from Molly.

Shelby gets Molly away from Rachel. "Actually it's a girl." She corrects Rachel. "Come here girl. Come on." She walks back inside with Molly. "You guys are welcome to come in." Shelby says. She is followed by everyone. Shelby takes Molly outside the backyard.

"Nancy I have to go home with you please." Rachel announced. Shelby came back and this is the first time she's seen her daughter's beautiful brown eyes. "I can't live here. She has a dog and my friends are back home." Rachel says convincingly.

Nancy bends down to the girl's height. "I'm sorry sweetheart. This is where you have to stay."

"How will I survive here?" Rachel asked. "I don't even know her!" She said pointing to Shelby.

"But you will get to know her. It takes time." Lauren convinces Rachel. "We'll still come and visit you."

"And you'll take me back right? I can live with Nancy." Rachel already has her life planned out.

"I'm sorry." Lauren apologizes. "Rachel your mom is going to take care of you. She's going to love you just like your-" Lauren stopped. Rachel collapsed on the floor and started sobbing.

Why did her daddies have to go? Why did their work need them just for a couple of minutes? Sure they were lawyers and everything. But couldn't whatever had to be done wait in the morning? Why did they get in that car? It was rain and thunder. Her daddies promised they'd be back. That's the moment when she learned to hate promises.

"My daddies promised me. I wish they never got in that stupid car!" Rachel sobs. Nancy immediately tries to comfort Rachel but she pushes her away. She tries once more and Rachel accepts the comfort. "Oh Rachel sweetheart. I'm sorry..."

"I hate promises! I hate them!" Rachel sobs onto Nancy's shoulder causing Nancy's clothes to be covered in wet tears and snot.

Lauren and Shelby watched as Rachel broke down. Shelby's heart crushed into millions of pieces. Her daughter is so little to be dealing with the loss of her fathers. The only men she's ever known and love. 

* * *

Rachel walks to the dresser of her new room. It had a jewelry stand, some nail polishes, scarves, and gloves. There were some empty photo frames. She wonders why they are there. She continues to look around the room noticing a lot of gold stars. So maybe this new lady in her life loves gold stars. Rachel thought.

On top of the dresser was a little shiny silver box . On top of it had a card with the name written Rachel in pink ink. She asks herself if she should open it? Or if she should wait for the new lady Shelby to give it to her? Rachel placed the gift back.

She jumped when the door opened. She immediately knows who it is. The woman who's going to be taking care of her for the rest of her life. She never even knew she was adopted until recently when her daddies passed.

After a day, Lauren, and Nancy headed back leaving Rachel behind. They've had told the girl about keeping in touch. Rachel liked that idea but didn't like the fact she had to stay behind.

"Hey." Shelby spoke giving a small smile.

Rachel sat on her bed glancing at Shelby.

"I haven't seen you much. You also didn't eat a dinner." Shelby reminds the girl.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "It's meatloaf." She simply says.

"You don't like meatloaf? I would of made you something else-chicken Parmesan-" Shelby was cut off.

"I'm a vegan. I'm not a meat eater." Rachel finally told Shelby.

Shelby plays with her gold star necklace. "Oh. I didn't know.."

"You don't know a lot of things about me." Rachel rolls her eyes.

Shelby took a step back. The words coming from her daughter has hurt a lot.

It's true she doesn't know alot of things about Rachel but she will like for that to change.

Shelby is giving Rachel time and space. She doesn't want to push Rachel into accepting her. Just like Rachel, Shelby walks over to the gift. "I have something for you." She holds it with both hands.

"It's a special something. I love them too." Shelby smiles. Rachel slowly takes the box. She hesitates to open the gift. "Go on sweetie." Rachel sighed and opened the tiny box. Shelby watches Rachel's reactions as she takes the gold star necklace out. It's not just a gold star, it also has her name graved on it. "Gold stars are my thing." Shelby begins to explain.

"I bet you noticed with the stars decoration." Shelby laughs. She takes the necklace and puts it around Rachel's neck. "Looks beautiful." Rachel gives a half smile. She thought about the color walls and bed sheets. It's pink. And she hates the color pink. "Do you also like the color pink?" Rachel asked curiously. Shelby sighed. "I just thought-"

"Well you thought wrong." Rachel responds. "I hate the color pink. My favorite color's purple."

Shelby nods. She will remember this new information. "How about this? I'll let you pick the color and w e can paint it together?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. It sounds fun .She always wanted to paint a room. Shelby places a hand on Rachel's cheek. "I really want to get to know you. I'm so sorry about what happened and I understand where you are coming from..." Shelby pauses. "I will always be here for you." She kisses Rachel who closes her eyes.

She leaves the room with both of them silent.

It's only the beginning.

* * *

Things were not going well for Rachel and Shelby. Shelby had meals where Rachel refused to eat. Rachel tried her hardest not to be in the same place as Shelby. She also tried to avoid Molly as much as possible.

It was midnight on a Friday. Shelby couldn't sleep. She turns around to see that Molly is. She gets out of bed and decides to sit by the fireplace until she feels sleepy again. It was then when Shelby heard noises coming from the kitchen. She saw a small light as well.

Shelby caught a little cookie monster late at night. Her little monster ended up stealing recently bought vegan cookies. "What are you doing?" Shelby asked in a calm voice. Rachel immediately stopped what she was doing.

"My stomach was growling. I wanted something to eat." Rachel responds.

"Dinner was not too long ago sweetie." Shelby says.

"But I wasn't hungry then."

"You weren't hungry during breakfast and lunch either."

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Don't worry about me. Let me just have what I want and I'll be f fine." She tells Shelby.

"But I'm worried about you..." Shelby says honestly.

"Don't be." Rachel said with the box of cookies in her hand. "I'm fine." With that Rachel walks away. Truth was, Rachel isn't fine, and she knows she might not be for quite a while.

She misses her daddies. Their hugs, the kisses, the laughs, and their voices. She misses her old life. The life she had to leave behind. She's afraid of forgetting everything. She's afraid of getting closer to Shelby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Shelby decided to take some time off from her career and take care of Rachel. Her manager, James promised to find an understudy. And that's what he did.

All she wants is to get to know her better. Shelby puts away her journal when she heard a scream. She quickly runs to the bathroom to see what's going on.

"Rachel?!" Shelby asked screaming. She sees Rachel crawled into a ball. She hugs her knees when all the blood comes out. Molly, the dog has bit her.

"Molly did you do this girl?" Shelby asked petting Molly. "Go and find your toys." Molly barks. Shelby's attention turns back to Rachel. Rachel is starting to get an allergic reaction from dogs.

"Your stupid dog bit me!" Rachel yelled. Shelby gathered wet tissues to clean out Rachel's cut. That's when Rachel starts having trouble breathing. "I-I can't brea-" Rachel cries. Shelby begins to panic and dials 911.

"Rachel honey, honey..." Shelby holds the girl. She carries her downstairs. And within minutes the ambulances come.

On the ride to Lima Community Hospital, Shelby couldn't stop crying. Just recently she has custody of her little girl she's given up for adoption and now she feels like a failure. She's her mother, and she could of done something.

Anything.

* * *

In the waiting room Anthony arrived. He holds Shelby in his arms and convinced her to call her family. Her family doesn't know yet about her and Rachel.

"They don't know." Shelby cries on Anthony's shoulder. "I fail okay. I fail at everything. I know Rachel's allergic to Molly but I kept her anyways." Shelby continues to cry. "I can't call my family. My mom and dad don't know that I have Rachel!"

"Everything will be okay. I'll be here right with you." Anthony kisses Shelby.

Shelby nods. She thinks of what to say when she finally tells her family about Rachel. She knows it can't be later but now.

Suddenly a doctor comes to Shelby and James. "Shelby? Shelby immediately stood up holding hands with Anthony. "She's doing okay. It was a severe allergic reaction. I have the medications for her to get well and I would like it if she stayed in the hospital for a couple of hours." Dr. Nelson, Rachel's doctor confirms Shelby and Anthony.

"Thank you. I'll do anything." Shelby says. "Can I go see her?" She asked. Dr. Nelson nods and leads the way.

* * *

Rachel doesn't understand why any of this happens to her. She losses her dads, finds out she's adopted, and now she's living with her mom who has a dog. A dog in which lead her to the hospital in the first place.

She doesn't look up when she hears the knock door even though she knows who it is. "Hey sweetie." Shelby slowly walks by her side. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible." Rachel sighs. "Can I please go home?" She asked crying.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Dr. Nelson told me you'll be home in a couple of hours to make sure you're okay." Shelby explains.

"But I don't want to be here. " Shelby starts comforting her little girl who accepts the hugs. She holds her tight.

"You know what my mom used to do when I was upset?" Shelby asked. Rachel shook her head. "She would sing to me my favorite song." Shelby says. "What's your favorite song?"

Rachel continues to sob on Shelby's shirt causing tears to stain. "Daddy and Papa used to sing You Are My Sunshine." She manages to speak. Shelby smiles and strokes the curls away from her daughter's face.

"That's one of mine too." She says. She clears her throat. She gets ready to sing.

_'You are my sunshine,_

_my only sunshine,_

_you make me happy,_

_when skies are gray,_

_you'll never know dear,_

_how much I love you,_

_so please don't take my sunshine away.'_

The voice of Shelby has calmed Rachel down. She rests her head on Shelby's shoulder. Shelby takes a look at Rachel who closed her eyes as she gets some rests. Shelby strokes Rachel's hair. "I love you baby." She says kissing her forehead. She grabs her phone and dials a number.

"Hello?" She spoke as soon as the phone rang.

"Shelby! My love." The voice spoke back. "How are you?"

Shelby ended up crying once again. "Mom? I need your help." She says in tears. She realized she can't do this all on her own.

* * *

**AU: I'm glad you are liking the story. I'm not so sure how allergic reactions work but I gave it a shot. What will happen next between mother and daughter? Will Shelby give away Molly? Will Rachel meet Anthony and Shelby's family?  
Please continue reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

It has taken several days for Rachel to relax and get well after coming home from the hospital. She's observed Shelby constantly cleaning the whole house. As for Molly, Anthony has taking her home with him.

"Rachel did you take a shower?" Shelby asked on a Friday afternoon.

Rachel was eating vegan ice cream and watching TV. "Not yet."

"Well, I'd like you to please take a shower." Shelby says.

"Why?" Rachel asked. "I shower when I want to shower." She quickly responds.

Shelby sighs. She really doesn't want to raise her voice. "Please? Take a shower now. My family is coming over lunch." Shelby tells Rachel. She looks over at Rachel who finally turned off the TV. and placed the ice cream on the table.

"Nice of you to tell me." Rachel runs upstairs. Shelby sat on the couch to think. A few days ago she was comforting her little girl and now all she gets is an attitude. She's trying her hardest but she promises to never give up.

Her family has understood Shelby and Rachel's relationship. They support Shelby one hundred percent. They hope Rachel will love them. It saddens Shelby that she thinks Rachel doesn't even love her, her own daughter.

She isn't sure how Rachel will take it when she meets the family but she'll find out sooner rather than later. 

* * *

Shelby was told not to cook anything. Her mother, Lorraine Corcoran took the offer to make lunch. She was reminded the way how her granddaughter eating lifestyle is. She baked some goodies as well with the help of Shelby's little sister.

She made sure the table was set with plates, knives, forks, spoons, cute cups, and candles. Rachel thought how ridiculous Shelby was being. "Why do you want everything to look nice?" Rachel asked as she came downstairs.

"Because I've told you already. I haven't seen my family in a while."

"So you want to make a good impression for them?" Rachel asked sitting down on a chair.

"Yes Rachel." Shelby responds. She's actually amazed that this is the first time the two spoke to each other without getting angry or giving attitudes.

The mother takes a look at her daughter. She looks so adorable with her poka-dot skirts and a white tank-top with a black cardigan. Her hair was in a ponytail. "You look very nice."

Rachel gives a smiles. "You said you haven't seen your family in a while. How come?" She asked eyeing at Shelby. Rachel watches as Shelby slowly took a seat in front of her. She clears her throat before speaking.

"I'm a Broadway star. I've done shows Rent to Wicked. It was my dream. I'm really busy most of the time. I lived in New York ever since then. My family lives in Lima Ohio-" Rachel's head is down. She's suddenly upset by the mention of her home town.

"I used to live there." She says sadly.

Shelby reaches her right arm to comfort Rachel by touching her hand. "Rachel honey, I didn't mean to.."

"No." Rachel shook her head. "Tell me about your family." Rachel says. Shelby knew that this was a start of a new beginning.

"Your grandparents Laura and Jonathan Corcoran are the greatest people in the world. They've supported me through everything, and when I had you. I looked up to them and reached out. They are always there for you and everyone in the neighborhood where I grew up loves them. They are truly amazing." Shelby smile through the whole entire time while talking about her mom and dad. "Then I have an older brother. His name is Michael Corcoran but you can call him Mike. He's thirty-four and married to my sister-in-law Nancy. They have two kids who are fraternal twins, Angelica and Lucas who are three. I'm very close to my brother. He protected me and always had my back if I was in trouble. Then comes my sister Christina she's thirty. Her and her husband, my brother in law-Charles are trying to have a baby. She and I really didn't have a close relationship. She was always jealous of me for some reason. I always wanted that big/little sister relationship with Christina. It just never happened." Shelby sighed.

She wished the way they grew up were different. "And when she sees me now it's a little awkward. And finally my baby sister Juliet she's 20. She's in NYU studying to be a teacher who teaches students with disabilities. I look out for her all the time. She's the baby of the family and we try to catch up on everything. Age difference doesn't matter at all..it makes us closer." Shelby says finishing the story about her family who will soon be Rachel's as well.

"Sounds like a picture perfect family." Rachel looks Shelby in the eye. "Do they know about me?"

Shelby nods honestly. "Of course they do. I told them about you."

Shelby could tell Rachel wanted to say something but she hesitated. It was too late to say anything since the doorbell rang.

* * *

The Corcoran's have arrived. They've greeted each other with love and hugs. They've also noticed someone who they have never seen before. Shelby wasn't surprised how emotional her mother Laura become.

For Rachel she was a bit nervous at first but she has opened up. Rachel's aunts and uncles all played together outside with her and the twins while Shelby helped gather the dessert together with her mom and dad.

"She's beautiful Shel." Jon says smiling out the window. "You're doing the right thing."

"Thanks dad." Shelby smiles.

"She looks just like you when you were younger." Laura says. "Does she sing?"

"I'm not sure. We're not really there yet. Today was the only time we had a talk without arguing and fighting..." Shelby paused to hold her tears. "I don't want to screw this up mom and dad."

Jon and Laura hug Shelby. They break out of the hug when Rachel comes back inside with her Uncle Mike and cousins. "That smells amazing." Mike takes a moment to smell Laura's amazing homemade double chocolate cake.

"It's your favorite." Jon reminds Mike. "Actually all your favorites." He smiles and glances at Rachel. "Do you like chocolate?" He asked.

"Yes." Rachel simply responds. "Rachy Rachy! Go play!" Angelica holds hands with her big coming. "Come!" Luke cries. Rachel giggles and goes back outside with the twins.

'They love her." Mike says looking at Shelby. "I love her. We all do."

Shelby nods. "I love her too." She says. "I love her so much..that I made a life changing decision just to be with her all the time. All I really want is a happy and healthy relationship with my Rachel."

"And you will." Laura says stroking Shelby's hair. "I can see the best mother-daughter relationship with you beautiful girls." Shelby takes the words of her mother in mind. She'll always remember what she said.


End file.
